Aderic Callan
''"We are Callans, Strength and Honor." - Lord Aderic Callan, '' Lord Aderic "Dragonsbane" Callan was the father of legendary Jarran McCallan who lead the broken House of Callan and a majority of the Southern Gilnean Houses against Lordaeronian and Kul Tiran advances into Southern Gilneas in the War of Silverpine. He was the first and last head of House Callan before his son recreated the family under his own bastard name. History Aderic was named after the protector and savior of his father's horse ranch, Aderic I. The soon to be King of Gilneas saved Harlond Callan, to which he promised to use the ranch he was in charge of, Grip's Ranch, to fund the future king with "Only the best horses." as well as promise that when his son was born, not only would he be named after him, but that he would serve him faithfully. Aderic Callan was born in 10 (U.A.R) and as soon as he could lift a sword, he was sent to squire under the man who is his namesake. He was twelve when he got to see his first real taste of war, during the War of Aderic. He slew a Lordaeronian man twice his size who had gone by the name "Garrett the Dragon" at the Battle of Sepulcher by sneaking in among the foot soldiers and liege. King Aderic named him a Knight of Gilneas and the title "Dragon's Bane" King Aderic had also named Sir Callan's family Lord of the massive region in the south, going so far to dub the entire region "The Grip" for which the ranch he saved was named. Aderic had won many titles and claimed the entirety of The Grip for his family, returning only after he had grown up and finished his training with the King to lay claim to the region. At the age of eighteen, Aderic Callan had established the House of Callan in the year 8 F.A. with words his father told him when he went to squire for his King. "Strength and Honor" Aderic had established the Earldom of the Grip and quickly rose to become the figurehead of the region The Plains, all of which who were vassals to House Callan. As the years went by he had a son with a unknown mistress, Jarran McCallan He had continued his fathers legacy of raising only the finest horses for the Kings army and those of Gilneas, adopting a title many other nobles had began to call him, Horse-Lord. On the eve of the beginning of the War of Silverpine, he was offered to formalize the regions of The Plains into a Duchy, to which he denied, only after the war would he give his answer. During the War of Silverpine, he had left his bastard son to take care of the region whilst he and the other lords marched to fight, King Aderic I naming him a High Commander of Gilneas, leading several regiments against Lordaeron in Silverpine. It was there, the very lands in which he had earned his name and titles that he was slain in combat, his forces over run and no way out. He ordered a retreat for the remainder of his men as he stood his ground and accepted his fate, but not before giving a soldier under his command a letter. A letter which named Jarran and his direct descendants to take on the name of Callan. The letter hasn't surfaced in hundreds of years. Legacy Aderic was a harsh, but necessary figure head for the House of Callan and Earldom of the Grip in it's infant stages. He was the one who created many of the warrior and "Strength over All" traditions that the House of McCallan now uses. He founded the Earldom of the Grip, to which his son took and made a March out of in the massive region known as The Plains. He was offered to formalize the region and become it's Duke but continued to refuse to become the Duke until he felt he had done his Kingdom justice in the War of Silverpine, unfortunately passing away during the war. After establishing the Grip, it was rumored that Aderic had grown to be close friends with the ruling house of the Ashen Coast, The House of Cobalstant, the friendship itself fostering a forged weapon as a gift to House of Callan from the Cobalstants which was the house weapon till it was lost with Aderic's death. It was transported back to the Grip, but never seen again. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:House of McCallan